The Essence of the amulets
by YugikidKistyNocturnum
Summary: Thousands of years ago mysterious amulets were used to fight battles in great wars but they were silenced and lost in time. However what sleeps shall one day awaken and the wars will begin again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The concept for this story came to me well before the Japanese episodes of Yu-gi-oh ended and well before the English dubs came out with Capsule Monsters the mini series with Alexander the Great. I wrote this story back when I was working on Hidden Hearts 4 and some ideas are in this story however they have no relation to it. However this story is completely new and I am trying a different way of writing with the help of my editor who is my muse of inspiration and can't seem stop bugging me about this story that only started because I typed it out so it would leave me alone lol. However bless her heart for keeping it going and growing. Thanks sis. I don't own Yu-gi-oh, I am just a fan who likes to try to write interesting stories for people so enjoy

**The Essence of the amulets**

**Chapter 1**

**The Guardians**

**The Legend **

A Long time ago in the ancient times, two great nations were at war with each other. They created amulets with special powers and abilities. The amulets were given to the most trusted warriors of the two great nations, and they fought to protect there capital cities using the strength of the amulets which contained the powers of monsters. Over time the battles ended and the amulets met their match against more powerful items, eventually one nation had a bigger gun.

**In the future **

A figure stood on a hilltop her long hair flying against the wind as she stood with her outline against the setting sun. "I will bring you back'' she thought she cut herself little with her dagger just enough to draw blood, "I will find you all again, I swear by my own blood!"

**5 years before**

A girl and her friends were walking down the street, you would normally think of them as regular teens, but that is fair from the truth, for destiny has made a plan's of it's own for them all.

Kohana Muto, short but not very tall, teenage girl with long red hair and eye-catching features, looks that match her mother Tea Gardner Muto.

Josh Wheeler, need we say more, Josh is Joey's son, a good looking, and tall like his father, same hair cut and all almost a duplicate of his dad as a teenager but with a bit more brains that he got from his mother Mai.

Leo Devlin, son of Duke Devlin, had green eyes like his dad looked and dressed like him too, except Leo had short black hair looking like your average person.

Ryan Taylor, son of Serenity and Tristan, he has short brown hair and golden eyes, almost the same height as Josh.

Finally, the last of the group was Orion Muto who looked very similar to the famous duelist Yugi Muto, except with a very light tan, he dueled outside a lot.

The group was walking home from school as they did everyday, when they heard a woman crying for help. Orion and Kohana immediately recognized the call for help it was the voice of their own mother. "Kohana you stay here," yelled Orion grabbing Josh and Ryan to investigate. Kohana followed as well, even though her brother told her to stay put. Leo ran after Kohana since he was left behind to watch the girl, "Kohana, come back here," he said running after the young teen.

"Shut up Leo, I am going to help, so try to stop me," said Kohana running away from him.

Tea held against a wall by a beastlike soldier, "Give me the amulet armor you wench!" commanded the beast.

"I have no idea what are you talking about, what are amulet armors?" asked Tea.

The beast moved closer to Tea, he gave Tea a good whiff of its, bad breath causing her cringe. "Don't play dumb with me, I know you have them, give me the Dark Magician amulet armors now!" he ordered "I don't have time for games."

A voice from behind the beast soldier, yelled, "You want some amulet armors you got them,"

The creature turned as he was suddenly blasted by a light from a large sword, "Well, well it seems like you decided to use the amulet armors after all, and this will be child's play Yugi."

Yugi stood there with a confident smirk on his face, he was very grown up now, and he was dressed up like Black Luster soldier. "Step away from my wife, Zore," he said.

Just tell me where you are keeping the amulet armors, I need the armors of the magicians, give me what I want and perhaps I will let you little dancing wife live," said Zore pulling out a knife.

"HELP ME!" Tea' peeped sounding helpless then under her breath she said "Kick his butt Yugi."

"Don't start without me," said another voice coming from the sky, "White lighting attack!" yelled a guy in blue eyes amulet armor.

Zore moved quickly, however he was not quick enough and was stuck by the lighting of the blue eyes dragon warrior, "AHH! I will get you for that Kaiba!" he snapped, disappearing in a gas form.

Seto landed next to Yugi, after watching him change from Black Luster soldier. Seto changed back into his normal attire, hearing the voices of a group of teens approaching.

Tea looked at Yugi and Seto, "You better take off the armors guys, the kids are coming," she said to Kaiba.

Seto nodded, he used his ability from the amulet, which engraved with a blue white dragon, that he had hidden under his shirt to make him self reflect light and become invisible. Yugi walked over to Tea, "Are you ok?" he asked concerned. Tea nodded and kissed Yugi, just as the teens arrived.

"MOM!" said Orion in shock, "You're not in danger?" he asked once he ran in to sight range of his parents.

"Oh no it was just your father scaring the day lights out of me," said Tea, seeing Josh, Ryan, then Kohana, and Leo.

"Oh man we missed it?" asked Kohana running up to her mother.

"Missed what? Dad was just scared the living day lights out of Mom," said Orion to his little sister, "Wait a minute didn't tell you to stay put?"

Kohana shook her head, "Hey I may be 13 years old Mr. 15 year old don't be making me a cheerleader, I wanted to help too," she said. Tea looked at Yugi as trying to play complete clueless to anything happening other then just the two arguing as usual like siblings.

Tea and Yugi took the two kids while the rest of the group walked back to the game shop. Seto was sitting on the steps with Joey, they were both arguing as they usually did everyday about who was the better duelist and had more brains. Seto's daughter who had arrived earlier stood against the door, trying to make them stop arguing. "Well it isn't Kisty" said Josh with a smirk.

Kisty had long blue hair with white highlights; she had attracting pale complexion with blue eyes. She looked exactly like her mother in fact the only thing she probably inherited from Seto was his not so friendly attitude.

"Don't even think about it Josh," warned Seto's stuck up, Kisty as she walked between the arguing adults.

Ryan and Leo shook there heads, "Well, aren't you a site for sore eyes," said Leo.

Kisty smiled, "Hello Leo, nice to see you it's been a while, however what are you doing hanging with the old rag tag Team?" she asked him.

Leo crossed his arms, "No reason, except to teach how to help the pity cases here on how to snag a girl," he laughed.

Kisty shook her head and looked at Tea, "Would you stop my Dad for me, he hasn't stopped fighting with Joey since he got here," she asked.

Tea nodded as she walked over to Joey and grabbed him by the ear, "Don't make me tell Mai you're fighting with Kaiba again, you two have a peace agreement for now," she said.

Yugi stood next to Seto, "Don't make me tell Alec either," he warned.

Seto shook his head at Yugi, "OH no don't tell my wife," he said in a sarcastic tone, "Please Yugi, that doesn't work on me like it does Mutt Boy."

Joey heard it, "WHAT! I'LL SHOW YA, MUTT BOY, YOU PAIN IN THE…."

"JOESPH BARNEY WHEELER!" yelled Mai as Joey was about to insult Seto.

(Editor note to author: I made one up for him since I didn't know if he had one)

"There are children are present," she said.

Leo, Ryan, Kohana, Josh, and Orion just looked up at the sky acting, as they were not paying attention to the incidents happening in front of them.

Seto snickered "your middle name is Barney, were you named after the purple dinosaur"

"Shut it money bags," said Joey.

Kisty just rolled her eyes, "Could we just get this over, with I have work to do!" she snapped, "I didn't graduate early from high school for kids' stuff like this."

"Work, work, work, you are starting sounding just like your Dad, Kisty," said Orion.

"Like you would know anything, about…" spat Kisty just as she caught the protective glares of Joey, Yugi, Tea, and her father, "Never mind Orion, you just wouldn't understand," she said walking over to her father.

Yugi and Tea let everyone into the game shop as well as the house; the teenagers excluding Kisty went to the living room to do their homework while everyone else went into the kitchen where they all could talk privately.

"Ok so what happened out there?" asked Joey surprised to hear that Zore attacked Tea in broad day light.

"He knows our names," Tea said as she sat down at the table.

"Well what's to stop him from attacking us for the amulet armors, since he knows who we are now," said Kisty a little worry hinted in her voice at first but it disappeared quickly.

Seto shook his head, "quiet down Kisty, the other kids can hear us," he said

"Look," Kisty said quietly, "We need help; Zore is getting more powerful with each time we encounter him and we still don't know who is pulling his strings."

Tea and Yugi looked at Kisty, "The other kids shouldn't be involved in this, protecting the armors amulets it's our jobs now, not Josh, Ryan, Orion, or Kohana's, got that," snapped Tea.

"I am just trying to help," Kisty spoke while leaning back in her chair crossing her arms, "Stupid amulets," she muttered.

Seto shook his head, "You know that we need to keep an eye out, and not get to worry about those four they can take care of themselves."

Leo stuck his head in the door, "Umm, you might want to hurry this up, Josh and Kohana are about to start dueling they already started challenging other," he said.

"Look, we stick to the plan, we protect those amulet armors, and souls within them, it's just what we have to do," said Yugi.

Kisty and Seto rolled their eyes, "Fine, however next time you run in to Zore. Tea make sure you don't scream for help," Seto spat, getting up to leave.

"Watch it Kaiba," Tea snapped at him.

"Will you update Alec for us?" asked Yugi trying to show a little a bit of gratitude to Kaiba for helping since that didn't happen very often. Seto and Kisty nodded and headed out the door.

Leo stood there with his head still in the door, "Let me guess you didn't get much done?" he asked.

Tea and Yugi nodded, as Joey stood up, "I don't get it why would Zore go after you Tea?" he asked.

Tea shushed Joey just as Josh and Kohana broke into the kitchen, pushing Leo away from the door. "DAD WHERE IS MY DECK I HAVE TO TEACH JOSH a thing or two about how to duel with heart he isn't following the duelist code of honor," Kohana said.

"Code of honor, I will show you code of honor, you wannabe prodigy," said Josh sounding like a younger version of Joey ready to challenge Seto back in the old days.

Tea shook her head, "Oh brother, some things never change," she sighed.

Yugi pulled Kohana's deck that he kept hidden from his daughter, "Done with your homework?" he asked.

Kohana nodded, "Yes, please can I have it now," she asked. Yugi nodded and handed it to Kohana as she took Josh and ran out the door.

Leo walked in, "Relax they didn't hear anything," he said seeing Tea' worried looks.

meanwhile in the Kaiba Limo

"I thought we agreed not to get involved Seto, Yugi and his friends can take care of themselves like they have been over the last 15 years," said Alec as she spoke to her husband on a lab top.

"Yes we agreed, but I was in the neighborhood besides I got one up on him I owed Zore a beating," he said trying to keep Alec from biting his head off.

"Mom, he was just protecting the amulet armors," said Kisty who was looking out the window of the limo not truly paying attention too much to the conversation but looking over every now and then as they rode home.

Alec shook her head on the monitor, "Don't tell me you were helping him?" she asked.

Kisty shook her heard, "NO, even if I was able to, you know Dad would be more worried about me more then anything, after…what happened," she answered looking away from the screen.

"Look, just be careful you two, I don't want to lose another family member to this whole situation it was bad enough we lost two so far and they are getting more people involved this is our fight not the Mutos, Wheelers, or Devlin's fight," said Alec.

"You won't lose Kisty, Alec," said Seto, "I know you worried about her."

Alec shook her head at the camera, "I wasn't just talking about Kisty, I meant you Seto Kaiba gosh some times I think your don't even realize that I care about you," snapped Alec in an angry tone.

Seto nodded, "Fine I will be careful," he said, where approaching the mansion, Alec I will see you inside." The three Kaibas met inside the mansion, where the debates continued about being involved in the battles when it involving Yugi and his friends.

Deep in a dark and dank place

"Damn I almost had the Dark Magician Amulet armors," said Zore punching a near by wall.

"However you keep failing," said a man in black, "why do we let you run around as a general when you should be a slave like the rest of the monsters in these caves?"

Zore turned toward the man "What would you know about stuff like that you soul slave?" asked Zore.

The man stepped into the light, "I am not slave," he said pulling out a sword on to Zore's neck that showed flesh blood.

"That's enough," said a voice in the darkness, of the cave.

"Lord Pegasus," said the man kneeing, as well as Zore.

" You two, have no idea what the Master's real plan is, so what's the point of going alone?" asked Pegasus stepping into the cavern room. "Trying to concentrate on getting the amulet armors okay or actually follow orders, like men," he continued.

Zore looked up at Pegasus, "I am no man," he said, "I am a Sphinx," he spat looking over at the man in black.

"Mokuba, get off the ground, you as well Zore," said a deep and commanding voice.

The man in black who could be identified as Mokuba stood up, and Zore did the same. "Master," they both said bowing with their heads down.

"Zore, you almost got caught by the chosen guardians, do you know that?" asked the Master, Zore nodded his lion like head at his so-called Master.

The Master had on a bird like helmet with the millennium eye on, however his face was hidden in the shadows, he was wearing a golden suit of amulet armor with beautiful golden wings hanging from the cape and strange teal colored amulet engraved with a dragon on it hang from his waist "we need them to remain oblivious to this war," he said, "especially my son."

Pegasus looked at his Master, "What's your plan, my Lord?" asked Pegasus.

The Master turned, "In good time Lord Pegasus, in good time, we will have the armors that are trapped within the amulets, we need, but first I need you to take Mokuba and go to your family members, and bring me the other two blue eyes white dragon amulet armors, that Kaiba and his little wife have," he said.

"What about my niece?" asked Mokuba as he changed from the black amulet armor to his casual clothes, "We can't just leave her there to warn the others," he said.

The Master nodded, "Indeed we can't let her be around to do that, bring the girl to me," he said, "Alive, and unharmed, we need her to bring my son to me, she will be the bait, when the time comes to have him at my side, tonight the plan to being expanding our empire begins," he said.

Mokuba nodded, "As you wish my Master," he said as he and Pegasus disappeared.

Zore looked at his master, "What about me?" he spoke, "How may I serve you my Master?"

The Master smiled, "Zore I want you to take some soul monsters and slaves and do a full attack on the Muto, Wheeler and Devilin homes they must be taken out. I want those amulets for my new generals, oh and if you fail me, don't bother even coming back," he said.

"I will not fail, you Master," Zore said bowing and left to find some slaves to take on the attack.

The master turned and walked into his chambers, the on way a woman in shadows was leading against the wall, she was looking at him, while balancing a dagger on her index finger.

"My love, I was watching the whole time, and Zore needs to go, you need a general that will not fail you" he went into his chamber removed his cape the women followed him.

"Perhaps you are right my daring" he said sitting down by a pool, "King of the Swamp come to me, I as Pharaoh of the shadows, I call on you," said the man.

A slim creature crawled out of the pool, as a pile of slim with a skull and two arms it bowed to him with respect, "What is thy bidding Master," he asked in a slow dippy voice.

"I want a new General a smart one this time," he said.

The swamp king nodded, "Very well, Master," he said returning to the pool.

The water of the pool began to glow, and a large blob formed, and took shape, of a woman, with angel wings. "My Master let me present Lady Joan," said Swamp King.

While this was happening the women started massaging his shoulders which he seemed to enjoy.

"Do you approve?" the creature said coming out of the pool as Lady Joan.

The master nodded looking at the angel monster, "Yes, she will do nicely as Zore's replacement," he said with a dark smirk, "My Queen let our empire begin to rule."

The woman smiles glad that her husband had taken her advice, the return of their empire was now beginning.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers, I hope you are enjoying this story and now let the adventure continue. Please review and tell me what you think if it is a comment that can make the story better please feel free to leave something or that you are interested in this story. THanks now on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The shot heard around the world**

Big dark thunderclouds approached the Kaiba mansion, and just like vicious monsters, they swallowed the moon in one gulp. Seto sat next to the fireplace, multi tasking his at his desk, typing on his lab top, while trying to read an open notebook with terrible handwriting, while in his other hand an amulet engraved with a duel monster on it. Alec walked into the room, "Penny for your thoughts" she said hugging her husband from behind as he sat in a chair.

"I am still trying to figure out all about these amulets, I know they contain the essence of the old duel monsters; but that's about it." Seto let out a sigh turning to his wife, "When did I go from being CEO of an international multi billon dollar industry, to start believing in nonsense like this?" he asked.

Alec planted a kiss on his cheek, "You must have a lot on your mind if you're asking that question," she said lowering herself so she could whisper in his ear, "You're sorry you let him go, aren't you."

"I was just thinking about this whole situation, this isn't some stupid game anymore. If it wasn't for your uncle, we wouldn't have gotten involved in this mess, there is nothing I can do about," Seto said with a grumble.

"Pegasus is my uncle, besides he chose that side remember, they both did, so spill the beans. What are you really thinking about, or I will have to take it from your brain myself," threatened Alec with a smirk.

Seto looked at his wife, "Don't you dare go and do that," he muttered.

Alec closed her eyes, "You're worried about Mokuba aren't you? Didn't you say were done planning to bring him back home?" she asked Seto after using the power of her ruby amulet to read his mind.

"Hey how many times have I told you, don't read my mind!" he snapped angrily. "You do it every time I'm hiding something and it is an unfair advantage and you know it."

Alec laughed, "About a dozen times my cranky blue eyes, yet you never do anything about it "

Seto smiled and left his lab top the coffee table in front of him, "oh yeah," he said grabbing the amulet that was in his hand and disappearing causing Alec to fall on the couch.

"Cheater," she said seeing, Seto reflected the light of the fire to hide him in the shadows.

Alec however could make out her husband by the bookshelves. "Nice try my blue eye white dragon, I can still see you," she said.

Seto looked at the mirror that was next to him, "No you can't," he said.

The next thing Seto knew was he was on the ground with his wife on top of his invisible body, "still sure about that?" she asked.

Seto turned visible again with a big old smile on his face, "To think I tried to out smart you," he said.

Alec shook her head smiling as big as he was, "Out smart you? Ha! no one outwits, the great Seto Kaiba not even his own wife. Besides you let me find you or else you wouldn't have taken my bluff and kept your mouth shut" she said.

Seto chuckled, "I know, the reason I did that, was to do this," he said rolling over trapping his wife under him as he kissed her.

"EWWWWW!!, could you two love dragons please do that in your room like normal people, rather then here in the library!" snapped Kisty as she pulled a book that she was reading in the corner of the room back up over her face. She had been in the room the whole time but, she usually ignored her parents making out or doing anything while she was studying.

Seto stopped kissing his wife and looked at his daughter, "You should be in bed young lady," he scolded.

Kisty raised an eyebrow, "I can't sleep, it's not my fault that with my amulet's can sense emotions, and right now I can tell you two want to make a younger sibling for me," she laughed.

Alec sat up on her forearms, "Well, young lady you have a choice take off the amulet, go to bed, go to your room and try to block us out, or sit there and read your book and keep your mouth shut," she said looking at Kisty in the corner of the room.

Kisty let out a sigh, "Why? So you two can make out in front of me do you know how gross that is? I had enough of that stuff from health class, I don't need a demoration from my parents!" she pulled her book back up to her face trying to back to reading.

Seto went invisible for a few moments and walked over to Kisty taking her book away, "Come on Kisty, time for bed," he said turning visible once more holding Kisty's book.

"DAD, YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK! I WAS READING THAT!" snapped Kisty as she ran after her father.

Seto was half way out the door when he threw the book in the air; Kisty stopped chasing her father and she tried jumped at the book but just missed it as she fell on the floor, Alec caught the book using her physic powers from her amulet.

"To bed, NOW," Alec snapped pointing with the book towards the bedrooms upstairs.

Kisty whined as she got off the floor, "Ok Mom, and I am taking off the amulet since I don't want even go though your emotions you two are so well doing it," she said walking past her father.

"Fine, just remember to put it on first thing in the morning," said Seto and Alec at the same time.

Kisty walked out of the library as she heard a loud thud and her mother laughing. Kisty smiled and put the amulet that she wore around her neck into her pocket, _'at least their having fun,' _she thought _'it just haven't been the same since Mokuba was taken as a soul slave or worse, just wish I knew what happened to him that night, at least something more then him disappearing with my Great Uncle Pegasus'_

Little did Kisty know that her amulet put a protective aura the mansion and removing it made her family venerable to any intruders. Outside Pegasus and Mokuba sat on a tree limb with binoculars, "It seems like my brother is having fun, it's just like you said the moment I left he would forget all about me," Mokuba said as he watched Seto and Alec in the library.

"Yes, Kaiba boy does seem to be enjoying my niece more then being your big brother, he should of came after you by now," said Pegasus with a grin.

"How is Alec related to you anyway?" asked Mokuba "I know she didn't inherent your personality and frankly I don't see any of your genes in my niece."

Pegasus put down his binoculars, "Her mother was my beloved wife's sister, ok," he said. "And no, there's no blood relation or else your brother wouldn't have even considered marrying her and then she wouldn't have a snowball's chance in Hades of breaking down the walls on his heart."

Mokuba nodded, "That makes perfect sense, now," he said looking to see what his brother was up too now.

"When should we strike, Mokuba?" asked Pegasus as he sat there in the tree.

"Anytime you want, I am just enjoying this, remembering that my brother picked her over me that night," he answered Pegasus.

Pegasus hit Mokuba upside the head, "your petty jealously is why our Master put me at a higher rank then you." he said.

Mokuba watched his brother ignoring the hit on the head that Pegasus gave him, "I am just waiting for Kisty to fall asleep unlike you, I can see through walls thanks to my amulet's ability," he said.

Pegasus rolled his eye, "Yeah, yeah I know, we all know that don't we soul slaves?" asked Pegasus.

Mokuba looked at his soul slaves, "Don't listen to Mr. Pre Madonna, you're taking my orders tonight, slaves the Master granted me that," he ordered.

Pegasus shook his head, "hey, those are my slaves," he said sounding like a child.

Mokuba looked at Pegasus, "We will strike now," he said jumping from the tree, "Let us go say hello Pegasus, my brother, and his prize will happy to see us."

over at the game shop where the Muto family and Wheeler family were playing cards

"Yu'ge, do you have any 5's?" asked Joey as he looked at his hand.

"Sorry, Joey go fish," Yugi answered.

Orion smirked, "Joey I will take your 5's please," he said sticking out his hand.

Joey laughed sarcastically, "Very funny, should have known that Orion had the card," he said giving the 15 year old boy the card.

Tea and Mai started laughing when Orion threw down what was left he had all four 5's and nothing in his hand, "GAME OVER FOLKS I WIN!" Orion said.

Josh and Kohana who were sitting on the floor playing 2D duel monster looked at Orion, "Your brother won again," muttered Josh.

Kohana nodded, "Yep, I don't know how he does it, Dad says it's in his blood, that and heart of the cards thing," she answered.

Yugi and Tea heard Kohana knowing that she was not further from the truth about cards.

Joey stretched and let out a loud yawn, "Well, guys it's been fun but it's time to go home," he said.

Everyone nodded and looked at the time, "Yep," said Mai, getting up, "Josh come on, time to go home," she said.

Josh and Kohana whined, "OH, come on let us finish this one game I about to win," said Josh.

Kohana shook her head, "How can you say that when it's my move still?" she asked.

Josh sighed, "Well hurry up then," he said.

"Fine then! I play dark hole, polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician with Buster bladder to make Dark Paladin and you lose there I win," she said.

Josh sat there with his mouth hanging open, "That's was a good combo, however I saw you had those cards in your hand since the duel started, why didn't you just beat him right away?" said Orion.

Kohana let out a small giggle, "Because it's fun to see, Josh squirm and he needs to learn to play duel monsters, it wouldn't help if I just win right away."

"I've noticed that she only pulls that move when Orion is looking," said Yugi with a small smile.

Orion looked at his father, and then at his sister, "Yes she did, but only to impress me," he said smiling.

Little did any of them know that Zore and his crew were outside ready to take the gems and armor of both families, "Alright you soul slaves, infiltrate that shop and bring me the amulets make sure they don't go into pure forms, don't forget kill anyone inside," he ordered. The soul slaves in their zombie like forms nodded and quickly descended upon the house.

Kisty was fast asleep in her bed; however Seto and Alec were still in the library, when they heard something outside. Alec got off of Seto and throw on her robe she was wearing.

"SETO!" she said as she got to the window.

Seto came running to Alec's side in his boxers, "Get Kisty out of here!" he said seeing a site outside his home.

Over 300 zombie humans better known as soul slaves were walking towards the mansion. Mokuba was wearing his black armor with a helmet; he was wearing armor on his head as he walked towards the mansion behind the slave zombies. Pegasus dressed in toon double ganger armor, which was a dark purple but could morph into any armor he saw fit so long as they were in range.

Alec nodded grabbing her pendant and Seto grabbing his amulet that he had in his hand now, and called for his blue eyes armor, "Blue eyes white dragon be reborn in this time and place, give me strength," said Seto.

Alec changed into her monster, which was Buster Blader, and headed upstairs, "Buster Blader I call on you, let me aid the dragons," she said as the armor wrapped itself around her.

"KISTY!" yelled Alec as the mansion door burst open and the army came in slowly.

Seto ran to the main hall and started zapping as many zombies as he could with his white lighting attack that came from his hands. Every once in while, he would attack the soul slave zombies with his tail and lighting attacks.

Alec ran upstairs to her daughter's room, to find Kisty awake and ready in her own armor of the baby meteor dragon, "You need to get out of here now," said Alec.

Kisty shook her head, "No, I want to help," she said in a panic.

Seto yelling in the hallway as he came to the room, "KISTY THIS NOT TIME TO BE BRAVE, DO WHAT YOUR MOTHER SAYS!" she ordered,

"They want our armors, not yours," Alec explained.

Kisty shook her head refusing to move, Kisty saw her mother hand her an amulet, "Listen to me Kisty take my armor, you're going to need it to defend against the other forces," said Alec.

Kisty looked at her mother puzzled, "Why?" she asked, "What about you and Dad you both need this?"

Seto zapped a few zombies, "Don't worry and your mother and I will be fine, just get out of here," he barked.

Kisty looked at the amulet in her hand, one of her mother's most powerful armor, "we'll be ok, " said Alec, "GO, you're going to have to fight, the other forces if we don't make it, just teach them how to fight," she said knowing the future of what was to happen that night.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Kisty said puzzled.

Alec hit a panel on the wall to show two more amulets she grabbed one and a small disk, "Here this disk will help train for the upcoming war," she said handing Kisty a disk while calling on her new armor.

"Witch of the black forest, give me your powers of the wood to protect, come forth," shouted Alec. "Go and take this with you as well," she said handing Kisty another pendant, "Remember Kisty, Seto and I love you," she said, and ran out the door to help Seto with the barrage of zombie soul slaves that were still coming.

"ALEC I need a little help here," Seto said as he stood in the hall near Kisty's room.

Kisty took the amulets and put them in her pocket, and jumped out the window. Her armors ability was mainly a defense monster, which means in its shell indestructible. Kisty jumped while in the air she could change into her baby meteor dragon, and, landed on the ground, and quickly got away from the mansion as soon as she knew she was out of the mansion.

Pegasus and Mokuba saw Kisty running, "What about your niece?" asked Pegasus "remember the master wanted her."

Mokuba nodded, "I am letting her go, I got who I wanted, and we have what we came for. Besides if the master gets angry at us, we'll tell them it's Zore's fault.

"Yes great idea, we let Kisty go but master will probably her for bait. He most likely wanted this whole time," Pegasus said .The soul slaves pulled Seto and Alec from the mansion, they were exhausted from using their to powers in the armor, so they were back in regular attire the Zombie held them both. Two zombies held the two amulets then handing it to Mokuba. "Well big brother, so much for your wife and you stopping the Master," he said removing his helmet.

"Mokuba!" Seto and Alec said in shock at the same time being held back by the soul slaves.

"Yes, thanks to Seto's choice of who to save that night, I knew where your loyalty lied all this time, so now well they going let you guess what going to happen to you ," Mokuba said with an evil laugh,

Kisty found a spot in some bushes to hide for a moment and catch her breath. A bunch of branches near her started to break, '_shit soul slaves,_' she ran as fast as she could. She finally made it down the road towards the city she saw smoke coming near the smaller part of it. Kisty used the buster bladder's ability to focus on the smoke; she saw it was Yugi's shop. "No," she whispered starting to run down the road.

Kisty ran quickly past the Devlin mansion, "KISTY!" yelled Leo pulling up in his father's car seeing his old friend out this late at night.

"Leo, they caught my parents," cried Kisty in a panic but glad to see the young man.

Leo nodded, "Mine too, they just got my Dad," he said come on let's just hope Yugi and the others are alright," he said speeding away.

Meanwhile

Josh, Kohana, Orion, and Tea were running away from the zombies, Tea dressed as Dark Magician girl. "Ok, when did our parents become a super hero?" asked Kohana while running.

"I don't know but we can ask Tea when this is over," said Josh while running at full speed, "Come on Kohana."

Joey and Mai jumped in the air Joey in his Red Eyes black dragon and Mai in his Cyber Harpy armor used their wings to get high in the sky. Joey's spat fireballs at the army of soul slaves. Mai drove down picked as many soul slaves as she could then flying to the clouds, then dropping them. Yugi was dressed as Black Luster soldier used his sword to chop the zombies into pieces then running to join the group.

Tea kept using her dark magic attacks batting the zombies away, until they ran into a dead end. "Oh no, Mom we're tripped," whined Kohana.

Orion stood in front of his sister protecting her, if anything happened he would the first one hit. Tea back up slowly near them, "Don't worry I can handle this," she said.

"They just keep on coming," said Josh stating the obvious "What are these things?"

"TEA!" yelled a voice from near the group. Orion turned and looked over his shoulder, as there was a hole that was not there before having Josh and Kisty sitting in a car , "Come on you guys Leo can't hold this thing forever," shouted Kisty.

Tea looked back at her two children and Josh, "go I will be right behind you three," she said shooting off another attack. The three teens quickly got into the back of Leo's car as Tea ran though the hole last, jumping into the car, "I am driving," said Leo stepping on the gas and shutting the hole he just made in the ally way.

"What were those things?" asked Kohana gripping her brother.

"Soul slaves and Zombies," answered Kisty in a calm tone.

"Where are you two taking us?" asked Josh, "What about our parents?"

"They are hopefully, some place safe," answered Tea, looking Kisty, "Right?" Kisty did not show any emotion as they drove to the airport. "As for Yugi, Mai and Joey they will have to catch up they have flying armors they will find us hopefully."

"Come on, my dad had this planned ready just in case," Kisty said as they got out of the car as they arrived at a hidden airstrip with a private plane.

"Kisty where are we going?" asked Orion as Leo and Tea opened the plane. "To our secondary hide out, once there Tea will explain everything," answered Kisty not looking back at Tea's reaction. Kisty saw Mai, Joey and Yugi finally catch up, but just then Zore appeared he grow into a huge monster.

"Now, to destroy you three pests once and for all and take your armors from your dead bodies," he laughed.

Joey and Mai turned, "Like that's going to happen," they said turning to attack.

Yugi looked at Tea and the teens in the car, "Tea if you can hear me, go without us, we will take care of Zore," he shouted, "You need to protect them, especially Orion and Kohana."

"Yugi I will, you might have to use the pure forms," shouted Tea.

"No, it's too risky" Yugi shouted back.

Tea looked at Kisty who was watching Joey and Mai dive down to try to bomb on Zore who clawed and struck them both with one paw, "DAD! MOM!" yelled Josh watching his parents' bodies fall lifelessly to the ground.

Kohana looked at Kisty, "What about our dad, Joey and Mai?" she asked, not seeing Mai and Joey fall from the sky.

"What is going on mom?" Orion asked Tea, his voice was demanding.

Tea shook her head, "I…I don't know I promise this will all be explained once were out of here, come on, get out of the car," she said jumping out of the car and pushing the three teens towards the plane.

Tea looked at Kisty, "You do know how to fly right?" she asked.

Kisty frowned and nodded, "Yes, I know how to fly, I've known since I was 10 and could hold a joystick properly," she answered rolling her eyes.

Tea nodded and headed inside the plane, while Kisty looked up at the sky, _'I just hope you are going to be alright, Yugi,' _she thought and got into the plane. Just as the door was closing Tea caught Zore approaching the plane, and Yugi coming from the sky blade pointed down towards Zore's head.

Kisty looked at Tea then looked out her window to see Yugi slicing Zore in half from the head down, _'Yugi if you can hear me, Mokuba is one of them don't trust him,' _ she sent the thought to him using her pendant that was in her hand as she sat in the cockpit.

Leo sat in the co polite, "Never thought I say this, but remind me to thank your dad for the flying lessons," he said.

Kisty nodded, "agreed," she said starting the engines. "All passengers buckle up we have a very long flight, ahead of us," said Kisty into her headset.

Orion grabbed Kohana and buckled their seat belts, his very silent sister in as he heard the engines start and Kisty's announcement.

Tea buckled in, then took off her amulet, appearing to be exhausted. "I can see why they wanted this one so badly," she spoke softly.

The plane took off and away from the city, Kisty looked at the lights sadly as they slowly went out, Yugi was seen on the ground holding off many soul slaves. There would be no coming back to get him later, as a figure walked up in black armor, Kisty recognized it as her uncle's armor and Yugi fell to the ground after one hit. Everyone they just left behind would be taken captive by now, they probably tortured to death, the only hope of seeing everyone again back to normal was to win this war. It was all up to the teens on board to bring back hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is chapter 3 and I thank all the reviewers for there kind words and hope you guys continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Survival **

Kisty who was the pilot was currently flying the jet, and right beside her was the co pilot Leo, the pilot was starting to fall asleep, "Kisty," he said.

Kisty looked over at Leo, "Hmm?" she asked sounding tired.

"You should take a break you been flying for about 6 hours straight, let me fly," he suggested.

Kisty nodded, "You're right, and I should tell everyone where we are headed," she said. Leo nodded, "Go ahead, I will signal you if I need anything, I know where we are going," he said.

Kisty got out of her seat and walked into the main cabin, Josh, Kohana, and Orion were setting in the small couch looking at the cabin waiting for answers, which Tea wouldn't give because she was too tried now resting on another couch. Tea looked at Kisty, "Everything ok up there?" she asked.

Kisty nodded, "We should be at the island by morning, which in few hours," she said to Tea, "Leo's flying while I get some rest."

Tea nodded, "I know he can fly, I was just…" she started to say.

"Don't worry about it Tea, what matters now, is answering the questions explaining how we got in this mess happen. They knew who we were, we should have been more prepared, but we weren't," Kisty said in a slight angry voice.

"So are you going to tell us?" asked Josh in a curious tone of voice with a bit of sarcasm. Kohana who was leaning on her brother Orion's shoulder, she quickly punched Josh in the arm. "Shut up, she just said she was going to sleep first," she snapped, "Mom also said that we need to rest while we can."

Josh rubbed his arm, "Sorry _Princess_, geez sometimes you're worse, then my mom is to my dad you know that," he said, saying Princess in a scornful tone

Orion rolled his eyes, "Stop it both of you, what we need to do now is relax," he said trying to sound calm but he was more worried then ever especially, with his mom so quiet. "We are safe for the time being as Mom said earlier, that should be enough for now," he snapped at Josh and calming down at the end.

Kohana and Josh looked at Kisty for conformation of that information, she gave a small nod, "Yes, we are safe for now, however it will be a while before we can go back and save the others," she said, "You guys need some serious training."

Kohana looked at Kisty puzzled, "So we aren't going to save dad and the others until we are trained? Trained for what?" she asked.

Kisty looked at Tea, "You haven't told them have you?" she asked.

Tea shook her head, "I don't have the strength to at the moment, I think I over used my attacks back there," she said tired.

Kisty nodded, "I will explain everything when we are safe and sound"

"KISTY GET UP HERE NOW!" snapped Leo on the com system.

Kisty ran into the cockpit, "We have a problem and it's a big dragon," Leo said in a panic. A huge dragon that looked like Horus the Black Flame Dragon, Kisty mouthed the name of the creature, but no sound came from her mouth, "LEO! Give me the controls," she said quickly as she got into her seat. Leo let go of his co pilot controls as Kisty took 'the wheel' so to speak while Orion and Tea stuck their heads in, "What's going on?" they asked.

Kisty looked at Tea, "You still have Dark Magician girl powers available?" she asked quickly. Tea nodded "Yes, but I am tired my attacks won't..."

Kisty smirked, "that's okay that dragon is not that powerful, they probably thought we be helpless without the adults but they about forget you Tea," she said. Tea put her pink amulet her neck and in a blink of an eye; she changed into the dark magician girl costume, the staff appeared in her hand out off nowhere.

Orion looked at Kisty puzzled, "What? But Mom is exhausted, what's she going to do?" he asked.

"We have the help of a great pilot who might as well be one of the Blues Angels," Tea said now aware of what Kisty was planning. "When you're ready I will place the force field, up" she said.

The jet went into a steep dive to avoid the massive dragon that was too close for confront, Tea was in her dark magician girl outfit ready to make a force field. "I want the force field the moment I pull up the nose," she said.

Tea nodded, "You got it," she said, the dragon let out a blast out of its mouth and the jet went down to doge from the dragon's blast, the bird like dragon let out an angry roar.

"NOW!" yelled Kisty Tea lifted her staff and a pink force filed appeared around the jet, just as the jet hit the ground hard. It caused a lot of dust to surround the jet and Tea's bright pink force field was not visible from all the smoke and dirt in the air. The bird like dragon flew in circles in the sky; everyone was all right "Come on," said Kisty getting up from her seat.

Tea stared the jet for a minute, then she got an idea using her last ounce of strength she had and let a blast of power from her staff, it was not enough to destroy the jet but just to hit outside of it. The bird like, dragon saw the dust had cleared the dragon assumed the jet was destroyed and left. Tea smiled now they thought, they were dead that will give them plenty of time to train.

They were fine, but now they had to run, Tea was weak from the force field, the blast she just used, and from the fight earlier that night; however she refused to show it. Josh, Orion, Kohana, Kisty, and Leo started running into the woods, Kisty leading the way with Tea bringing up the rear continually look over her shoulder for a sneak attack from the back, but it didn't look like it came.

They ran past many tall and thick wooded trees until they came to a small out cove that was a bunch of branches, and stopped there to see if they were being followed. Kisty pulled out her mother's gemstone, that she got just before she left "don't bother I send that birdie packing" said Tea.

The night creped in unnoticed and unannounced leaving in the teens in the mist of the darkness,

"We can camp out here for the remainder of the night after, and find a safer place to hide," said Kisty putting away her mother's amulets, the one she was given before leaving the mansion and her parents were taken by Mokuba and Pegasus.

Tea sat down against a tree, "I'm getting_ way_ too old for this," emphasizing the word way, her armor disappeared in a bust of pink power she was wearing her regular clothes again. A small pink amulet craved with the Dark Magician Girl was around her neck. She was breathing heavily, and exhausted from the fighting and running but she knew that protecting the teenagers was her job for the moment until, Kisty could change into her powerful armor however, she could knew that Kisty was not in the best shape mentally to handle using any of dragon type armor/amulets yet.

The spot, which was they set camp for the night, was just a small grove of trees that hid them from the sky as for the ground it was brown and muddy, the teens were dirty, cold and scared. Luckily, since the inside of jet was not harmed they used many things from the jet to make themselves comfortable. Everyone drifted off to sleep expect for Kisty and Tea.

Meanwhile In a dark dreary place

The bird like dragon turned into human soul slave in front of the Master "Ah yes, Horus the Black Flame Dragon, do you have good news?" he asked.

"Yes Master, all teens are died," it said in a sour voice it made him sound like a crow.

The master suddenly stood up "I didn't tell you to kill them, especially when my son was there!" he said in angry tone.

"But Master…" the soul slave said in fear.

"I don't want to hear it," before the slave could even react, the Master threw a ball of fire at the slave, it exploded and destroyed the slave, leaving nothing but a small pile of dust.

A hand grabbed the strange teal amulet around his wrist; the Master quickly garbed the hand and tugged with enough force to bring the person of front of him, it was his wife. She had a 'Damn I got caught' type look on her face "you promised," he reminded her.

"But he's…"she started to say but quickly stopped.

"No, he's still alive I can feel it," he said with a smile.

"So what was the point of doing that?" she asked him.

"I just felt like it, he was weak and I have no use for weaklings," said the Master.

"So, maybe they're playing dead, you know what that means," she said with a wicked smile,

"Yes, that he will be trained saves us a lot of time and effort," said the Master.

"This is good, let's think about this, they can't hide forever they'll have to come out sometime, and when they do we get our son back," said the Master's wife, taking this opportunity to sit on his lap and flirt with him.

"I like the way you think" the Master said to his queen as she was sitting on his lap.

"Of course you do dear, that's one of reasons why you married me," she said with a giggle

"Yes my love, all we need, is patience and it gives us plenty of time build an army, and an empire," said the Master.

"Yes, of coarse we'll have help from our new members" she said as two figures stepped forward wearing some powerful armors.

"I thought I told you to let them rot," he responded in a bit of an angry tone.

The Master's queen smirked, "They will be useful since the dark amulets are bound to souls, I figured a few more wouldn't hurt and when they do appear we wouldn't be caught with our hands in a cookie jar," she said with a laugh.

--

The sun began to rise as Kisty sat in a tree, with her hands behind her head, and eyes open looking at the stars as they slowly faded. Kisty saw a dragon shape in the clouds as they began to form in the sky. '_I know you are not up there,'_ she thought to herself, _'you have to hold on to your souls, first Uncle Mokuba, now both of you, how am I to do this alone?' _Kisty was holding her baby meteor dragon amulet she could not feel her parents anymore from it, she used it to sense them when they were away on business trips before she could join them in the workforce, but now she felt nothing from them.

"They are not going give up without a fight they will not be soul slaves, you know that," said Tea slowly, as she walked up to Kisty in the tree, "you just have to hope that this won't end with more people dying."

Kisty shook her head, "You don't know that Tea, it's all my fault if I didn't take off my armor amulet of the baby meteor dragon, none of this would have happened. My dad and mom would be here to help not just you, to be honest, I am not exact thrilled to have you here. My parents wanted to keep this fight in the family where it belonged after they took Uncle Mokie from us, and Pegasus, you haven't lost anyone yet Tea, not one member I lost TWO now four," she said jumping down from the tree angry.

Tea looked angry and crossed her arms, "Did you forget I lost my husband as well! I know this is hard for you to believe but the world doesn't revolve around…" Tea stopped herself and calmed down, "Look what we have to do now is tell the kids the truth, as much as I don't want to let them know what started this whole thing. I am going to start by telling my children what happened I will talk to Josh later about Mai and Joey."

Kisty nodded and looked up at the sky, "We need to move on before it gets too bright and hot, I set up as the secondary station so we need to go there," she said moving away from Tea.

'_Why did all this have to happen, why did you turn against us?' _thought Tea, as she looked at the sky for answers, _'You were our friend how could you do this to us,_' thought Tea as tears came down her face. She thought she knew why a friend for years betrayed them all of a sudden, _'could it had been all for her death? Or was it something you just had to do for revenge against us for telling you that you had to do it on your own?'_

After everyone woke up, the small group of young teenagers and one adult climbed up the side of a mountainside and out of the forest. The sun was already in the sky when they reached the cave, Kisty's amulet covered them even thought there was no point, the enemy thought they were dead they planned to keep it that way. However it was not the best shielding in the world, it was a way to make sure that the enemy thought they were dead it was for the best to keep it that way.

A group of people moved through the forest and wreckage, a man in a suit of armor stood looking at the remains as a soul slave came walking up to him. "Sir, we found no bodies, which means they probably survived the crash," he reported to the armored man.

"Good," the man bent down and looked at the soil, "Alright team we are done here," he said as the group nodded and picked up pieces of the wreckage that was not destroyed in the blast.

The man in armor lifted his gun and fired it causing the wrack to turn into dust, "Sweep it up," he said, "Leave nothing that will lead them back here."

A young teenage sat on a jeep not far from the site, "Don't look at me like that, your mother and I didn't want to be apart of this in the first place," said the man in armor of Dark Grepher.

"Why can't I go with them, I could help," said Ryan in an upset tone.

A jeep came driving up and Serenity stepped out, "You have a different job to do, and believe me this isn't going to be easy for us," she said. "We basically have to cover up for them to everyone else we are just missing people and right now we cleaning up and covering up is our job even if your father wants to take the fight to their front door," she finished then looked at the man in armor. "Tristan would you please take that thing off its bad enough that you look like a knight, but your not one in real life."

Tristan removed the armor of Dark Grepher then lowered his head, "Serenity, I am just doing my job," he said.

Serenity smiled at her husband, "Yes you are, now it's time that our son and I do ours," she handed Ryan an amulet, "Put this on and you will know everything that you need to know."

Ryan nodded and put on the amulet suddenly he felt his brain grow and his body to the point, which it became stretched and robotic parts, appeared, "What the …?" he asked in shock appearing as Jinzo.

"You're giving him Jinzo and I got this lame knight guy," asked Tristan.

"You're going in to look like a general after all," said Serenity changing into St. Joan, "I have to play a Saint, after we killed that other one that popped out of the king of the swamp."

Tristan shook his head, "How you like doing the spy work for Tea is beyond me, anyways you two need to get going," he said, "They will probably still have the others by now."

Ryan and Serenity nodded and suddenly disappeared as Tristan shook his head, "Now how am I going to get rid of this other jeep?" He looked at his amulet and smiled, "One more blast won't hurt."

Kohana was looking at the ground as they walked towards the cave. Kisty could see from the look in the young girl's eyes she was exhausted even with a few hours sleep, thankfully for her and everyone else the cave protected them from summer heat.

Tea had been changing from her Dark Magician girl to Witch of the dark forest though the whole journey, she was also showing signs of exhaustion not to mention having no sleep what so ever like Kisty, who would probably end up passing out against her will before falling asleep at there new home.

"How much longer my legs are hurting" whined Josh in a quiet voice when they reached the cave.

"Well if you want to know where the base is you have to go into the deep dark end of this cave," said Kisty pulling out a flashlight from a backpack she had carried with her since the jet crash.

"We go in there, and what about bears or something?" asked Josh.

"Look Scooby doo, you gonna have to trust me," said Kisty biting her tongue a bit so that she did not push Josh too much.

"Kisty," said Orion and Leo.

"Forget it, lets just keep moving every second that passes from this point on is critical," said Kisty walking forward with the flashlight ahead of them.

"So how did this whole thing start Kisty?" asked Kohana suddenly after walking for a few hours.

"What do you mean the cave or the…oh," Kisty said realizing what Kohana meant about the armors and stuff.

Kisty pointed towards the back of the cave, "That is how much further we need to go to the end of this cave and we will be at the new headquarters and everything will be explained, I promise " she said to Kohana.

Orion had enough of this death march his sister was exhausted and so was he, not to mention his mom was looking like she was about to fall over, "We aren't taking another step until you explain what just happened Kisty, and who died and made you leader all the sudden? Why is my mother so tired why you have not turned into those armored warriors like things like she can? I won't take another step without some explanation," he snapped at Kisty.

Tea looked at Orion, "Because she is the only one that knows where the base is, since the enemy found out about our identities it's the place we are safe," she said, "And you need to calm down about my exhaustion it won't be long I'll be back to normal in no time."

"What are you talking about Tea? I mean I thought Kaiba spent months planning this place out?" asked Leo surprised that Tea knew that their identities were found, it seemed like she knew more then letting on at the time.

"Tea has insider information," said Kisty, "She has Tristan and Serenity in the enemy's base however she won't even tell me who the leader is she only tell me, he is called 'The Master' which, is why, we had left you all in the dark. I bet even Ryan didn't know what his parents where up to, I mean it makes sense that his parents traveled a lot but at the rate they were going it was only a matter of time before they would have to bring him in to this mess. Tea knew something like this was about to happen but she did not know when, because the Tristan and Serenity just disappeared last week and have not been seen since that last attack. I restocked the place a few days ago but I didn't think we would be here so early."

"Orion chill out, Kisty has a reason for not using her armor if she did. Let me just say, every monster and soul slave with in a hundred miles will find her or better yet us and to be honest I am not up to fighting any of them right now. Since I had to watch them take my dad under their control," said Leo. Leo's voice had emotion behind it suddenly and the outburst about his dad came from nowhere, which meant he had lost another parent to the war.

"What the hell is a soul slave, and why are those armors look like duel monsters?" asked Josh quickly, "I mean not that I am complaining but that doesn't explain anything."

"We will show you when we get to the hide out," said Kisty in a gruff voice trying to keep her mind clear, as she had just picked up thoughts from both Leo and Tea both worry and concern.

Kohana walked over to the group, "Orion, don't worry, I will be fine, I am…just a little sleepy. I don't like mud and my first camp out I expected Mom and Dad with a big tent for all us to sleep in. Kisty, how much farther until we are there?"

The end of the tunnel was near Kisty could see the light at it, "Just up ahead we are almost there Kohana," she said walking away from the group almost to the point she was out of sight of them. As the group came out of the cave, they saw a huge building, surrounded by trees that made it look like a huge house concealed in the woods. Looking up the group saw bright blue sky. "Welcome to your new home," said Kisty walking over to a tree and pulling a branch on it to show a control panel, and typing in a code then closing the branch.

A sudden burst of light shot through the sky and then went invisible, "We are safe now, and there is no way in hell they will find us," said Kisty walking towards the house with a grin on her face.

"How is that possible? I mean what about radars, satellites, and a few others of those pin point places things?" asked Josh.

Kisty smirked, "You're talking to the only living CEO to Kaiba Corp, one of the worlds top gaming computer companies in the world, but before my father took over the company it was military supplier to the worlds armies. After this war started, my dad decided to secretly, start up the military division with me as the advisor why else do people, think I left school soon after my Uncle Pegasus went missing? I happen to come across that we could produce force fields using, my Dad's 3D technology from the duel disks, and had this place built to look like a volcano. Using a little bit of holograms to anyone above us it looks and feels like a bubbling volcano but down here; it is as if nothing changed. We can't be detected by radar, satellites, or anything else, the only part we have to worry about is being seen coming and going from this place," she explained as she walked over to the front door putting her hand on the palm recognition system. The cave that everyone had walked through suddenly shut behind them and the sound of rocks falling came from inside the cave.

"Voice verification please," said a voice sounding like Alexandra's, but computerized.

"Kristen Kaiba, daughter of Seto Kaiba and Alec Kaiba," Kisty said.

"Access granted," said the voice and the front door opened.

The group of teens and Tea walked into the house, most of the group's jaws dropped at the size of the place, for the size seemed bigger then the outside's appearance. There was a big open space that looked like an entrance hall leading to a stairway that split off to different wings of the house. Kisty took a deep breath, "Ok here is a quick tour in a few words, kitchen is that way," she said pointing to the left from the door. "Living room is that way," pointing to the right. "Bedrooms are upstairs on either wing, gym is located under the stairs which can be accessed through either door on the side of the stairs, backyard, has a pool, and finally," Kisty walked over to a panel and pushed it in, "My personal favorite, the command center of operations."

Kisty pushed the a few buttons on the panel, a near a bookcase that had been located near the door of the living room suddenly moved showing a small room with large screens, keyboards, and was turning on when Kisty walked into it and a chair came out.

All the teen sat down on couch to rest from the death march.

The group followed her inside, "This is where we will be getting all our information and questions answered. I had my dad program each of these computers to the point of which the world's greatest hackers cannot get in even if they had the password. Trust me we paid them to try and failed greatly I might add there has only been one person to hack this network that I set up, and thankfully she is on the right side of the board," Kisty pointed to herself, "So don't think for a moment that we can be hacked and found. I had my dad was blind folded when I brought him here just in case something like last night happened."

Kohana looked at all the computers, "So what the heck happened out there last night?" she said finally since everyone was amazed at the computers and everything that just seemed to be dropped on them.

Kisty sighed and looked at Tea, then looked at Kohana, "About 5 years ago a war started, but this goes way back to before any of us were born actually before our parents all hooked up and started having families. You see Yugi and my father used to have a little ancient relationship, you guys probably think of this as a bed time story that your parents told you to put you asleep," Kisty started to explain.

Josh then suddenly butted in to lighten the mood, "I knew it! Your dad was gay!" he said.

Kisty glared at Josh shaking her head "What's wrong with you? They were cousins and even if he was gay puppy boy Jr, why would he marry my mother shortly after the whole situation was resolved?" she said crossing her arms and tapping her foot as she sat down in a chair. "As I was saying, the shadow games took place in ancient Egypt; they used 7 mysterious items that I found out to be called Millennium items; however there were items made before them that we call the duel amulets or monster armors, take your pick. You see Greece and Egypt did not always like each other they both were continently at war because of a small village. It was believed that this middle town was wanted by two great empires. Greece had the upper hand and invented the original armor amulets to defend against Egypt. No one knows what the original version of the armors looked liked, and then the second generation was made to attack Egypt. Egypt had no choice and but to create the millennium items, score board reads Egypt wins and Greece losses," explained Kisty. "The amulets were rediscovered, the millennium items destroyed 'the Master' appeared out of nowhere took Pegasus in his army, my parents fought the Master which amulet thus staring the war. Long story short what we hold now are second generation armors" she finished.

"So, how do you know about this?" asked Orion.

"My mom told me about the amulets, she said she got the info from a co worker of hers. Also I was one of the first to try one on," said Kisty with a smirk, "However I can't remember much of it because well I was a little kid at the time and I spent most of the time passed out afterwards."

Tea stood at the door leaning against it, "The story about the great nameless pharaoh that I used to tell you, is actually a true story. I got to see it first hand, in fact there was a time where I was in love with him," she said. "Yugi, believe it or not used to have another soul in his body, and well we called him the nameless pharaoh or Yami back then, we learned his true name much later. This war some how is connected to this story because now we have the armors and yet a different enemy," she explained to the teens. "That story is connected because the amulets match the duel monster used in the game, no one knows the full story except one person however we haven't seen him in years and I doubt he would come back now to help us."

"So what exactly are soul slaves?" Kohana asked

Kisty sighed, "Soul slaves, they are the army of the Master, basically you remember those zombie looking type of people a few with weaker armors, they are mindless people that have had there souls ripped from them. They will follow any order given to them from either the Master or his generals, who namely we know right now is my Great Uncle Pegasus and my Uncle Mokuba," she explained.

"So what is going to happen now? I mean we can't…" Orion started then caught Kisty's eye it had a mean look about them.

"You four are going to fight in the war, even if it is against Tea and Yugi's wishes now," snapped Kisty, "Your parents for the last few years had me keep this war a secret from everyone. The only ones that knew in our age group here was Leo and I, we had family taken by the elite group of soul slaves called "Generals." They killed his mother hence why Duke entered into the war and Leo joined up soon after seeing his mother die right in front of him. I joined into this war after my great Uncle Pegasus taken and soon after I watched him take my Uncle Mokuba away, my dad and Uncle Mokie were having a fight out in the entrance hall of the mansion one day I happen to walk in and see Uncle Mokie in full armor fighting my dad. My father had appeared defenseless, until I saw him change," Kisty trailed off not finishing the story at that point the story was not completely true. However, she felt that she did not need to tell them all of the details, about what happened afterwards, there too many harsh words that were not true about her mother and the fact they had to rebuild most of the mansion would take a lot of time to explain.

"What if I don't want to be apart of this war, I mean we are just a bunch of…" said Kohana.

"Kids," said Josh, "We are just kids."

Orion shook his head, "We can't be anymore, they took my Dad, your parents Josh, also Leo's and Kisty's parents, we don't have a choice but try and fight back," he said with defeat, then looking at Kisty, "So how are we going to do this?"

"What about the army or the navy?" asked Kohana, "can't they stop them?"

"No form of weapons will hurt the amulets, the amulet only defeated by other amulets or magic which we are short supply nowadays" answer Leo.

Kohana was the youngest of the group and nodded her head slowly, "I don't want to fight, but," she said, with a voice of fear and doubt turning from her mother's gaze, "you can count me in so long as it puts things right, I want my dad back."

Kisty looked at Kohana, then at Tea then back at the little girl, "Kohana, your mother didn't want you or Orion in this battle, neither did your father," she said looking at Tea who nodded in agreement when Kohana looked at her mother.

Leo stood up, "We are all that is left to fight back," he said, "Because if we don't fight who will? I mean we have soul slaves to deal with not to mention the generals, Gaia the fierce knight and double ganger those two know how to pack a punch I saw what they did to your parents before I picked you Kisty, I caught a glimpse of what was going on as I drove by, and I am sorry."

"They may have a new general now, I saw Zore fall just as the jet was taking off, but someone else cut him down and it wasn't Yugi, Mai, or Joey," Tea said, "I saw a new general monster."

Kisty and Leo looked at Tea in shock, "They have one called St. Joan," Tea informed them.

Kisty shook her head, "They upgraded," she sighed, "This isn't good for us, if I recall what was written on the St. Joan card she is two monsters instead of one."

"So what are we suppose to do, I mean we don't have any armors except for Tea, and yours," said Josh pointing to Kisty.

Kisty nodded, "That means we have to find more," she said, "You see the armors were found a very long time ago. I was 3 years old is when I found this one," she said holding out a pendant, "the Blue eyes white dragon armor, my mom gave it to me just before we left. She had it hidden for years but I can't use it properly with out the second one, which my dad has or had I should say. Which means we have to find the third one it's creates a dragon powerful enough to take down any soul slave and it has a plus side to it, it can also turn anyone that was changed into a soul slave back to normal freeing them of the amulet's power. The only problem is that well," Kisty trailed off, "We don't know where it is and sadly the other side is looking for it too."

Tea took a deep breath, "We will have to find a clue and soon," she said, "I think I know where to look but we need to get some better armors and some stealth."

Kisty nodded, "What was the last information from Serenity and Tristan that you got Tea," she asked.

Tea took a deep breath, "Not much just that they have scroll that might help us find the dragon but we have part of it already sadly, I think it may have cost Tristan and Serenity their lives I haven't heard from them….wait how did you know about them being spies?" she asked, "You mentioned it earlier."

Kisty smirked, "I am a Kaiba I know everything about this war, also your brain couldn't stop thinking about there last project thanks to this I can read minds and emotions, and Leo don't worry you will get your revenge for your mom and dad," she said. "We all will get everyone back we lost in this battle I know it."

Tea nodded, "Stop using that, you know the side effects," she said, "Do you really want to keep risking everything with that thing?"

Kisty nodded, "Doesn't matter, I am not sleeping for a while, I have a lot of work to do within the next 72 hours."

Orion shook his head and looked at Kohana, "Look we are tired and hungry I say lets just put this whole conversation aside for a moment and eat and get some sleep then take in the horror story, like you said Kisty were safe here right?" he asked.

Kisty nodded in response to Orion, "Yes, but we can't sit long we have to start training," she said.

Josh rolled his eyes, "Welcome to my worse nightmare," he said patting Orion on the shoulder and walking out of the room, "Where is the kitchen again?"

Kisty sighed and watched the teens file out with Leo showing them where the food was, as Tea stayed behind with Kisty. "Kisty," she said softly, "there is something you need to know about my powers."

"What is it?" said Kisty.

"They have a limit and well tonight pushed them pretty far and the price is I won't be able to help you train them for a few days. I know Orion will probably fight you the whole way along with Josh," Tea said, "I want you to give my amulet to Kohana to use."

"Tea, I can't give her that it's too powerful," said Kisty.

Tea nodded, "Yes you can but do it when she is ready, and I have to go rest and won't be up for a few days, so you're in charge I am sure Leo will help you, but I want you to take care of Kohana if anything happens."

Kisty at first puzzled by what Tea was asking but then it dawned on her that because she the strongest the group which means she have at some point risk death and use her pure form, "I promise I won't let it kill her," said Kisty, "Get some rest your going to need it more then anyone."

Kisty held the Dark Magician amulet in her hand and the baby meteor dragon was around her neck she could tell that Tea was scared but was hiding it from everyone as best she could, "Get some rest," said Kisty, "Before we lose you too."

Tea left the room leaving Kisty alone, turning around Kisty pushed a few buttons on the console and locked drawer popped open. In the drawer were a few amulets not super powerful but it do for now, Kisty put the Dark Magician amulet into the drawer along with the Blue eyes white dragon, "Not now," she said.

Leo stood at the door, "Kisty," he said to her seeing the young teen sit in her chair.

Kisty looked at Leo and closed the drawer, "Not a word," she said standing up and walking towards him.

Leo shook his head and grabbed Kisty pulling her into a hug, "You may have to act like drill Sergeant, but you can cry now, drill Sergeants cry too," he said, "There isn't a reason to hide it, they are all stuffing their faces and it's just you and me."

Kisty nodded while hugging Leo and slowly tears feel from her eyes, she was crying something her father pointed out to her not to do, however he wouldn't know she cried at that moment. Leo was the only one that understood what Kisty was going through, losing her whole family to the war and being left as one of the world's most powerful teens. "You can do this," he said to her, "I promise I will help you train the others since I know Josh is going to fight you tooth and nail that just what Wheelers do to Kaibas. Just keep having hope it be better in no time" said Leo

Kisty nodded, "Leo, promise me something," she said in a cracked voice.

"Yeah," Leo spoke puzzled at hearing those words from Kisty.

"Don't tell anyone," she said, sounding angry.

Leo smiled, "I would never," he said holding her close to him.

Orion stood in the doorway of the kitchen he could see Leo and Kisty hugging and part of him felt like a stab in the heart. For years Orion had a thing for the young Kaiba woman however he never told a soul, and he wasn't about to break what she had with Leo just because he didn't like to lose. Orion smiled maybe it was for the better and went back into the kitchen and yelled "hey Josh leave some Raman for me."

Kisty and Leo let go of each other, "You might want to get something to eat, knowing Josh he will eat it all," she laughed.

"Only if you eat too," he said with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: I thank all my readers for there lovely reviews and hope that you all continue to read this story sorry for the wait on the chapter I hit a moment of writers block with this chapter but my editor worked me through it I am now working on chapter 5 which is going to be action packed not to mention some plot is actually going to come out. Please I ask my reviewers that if there is anything really truly confusing about what happened before the story took place I will be filling in those gaps in a few chapters so please ask away so that I can remember to include them. ANYWAYS on with the story. **

Chapter 4

A time to Relax or a time to fight

Tea decided that the group of teens should get used to their surroundings a little bit before starting training. Leo, Josh, Orion, and Kohana were already good friends, which made life a whole lot easier, and unfortunately, Kisty was not in the circle of friends. She only knew Leo because their parents were part of the same billionaires club. Tea thought that this rest better since Kisty and Leo were both born with silver spoon in their mouths and everyone else was raised in humble settings. Tea also noticed that the young adult was glued to the control room, Kisty was watching as 'soldier' like monsters and soul slaves if you even call them that, conquered villages then towns, then cities. Kisty watched these unmercifully monsters march past the world's feeble attempt to defend itself. Guns, Tanks, and other weapons lay useless as the monsters march past them, this was not war, it was slaughter, and the Master had only begun to make his move with no one to stop him.

When Kisty would come out of the control room, all she seemed to talk about was when they were going to start training. Josh loathed Kisty since the moment they met on the dueling fields years ago and Kisty kicked Josh's butt into the ground, she beat him so bad that he was publicly humiliated and he vowed to get his revenge by challenging her every chance he got. However Kohana beat Kisty that night in the tournament and Kisty retired and started working with her father at Kaiba Corp, ironically it was the same time, which the war started. Josh held this grudge because he felt that Kisty would just beat him down with the training, as she did in everything else, so he planned to make things as difficult as possible for her and he did every day.

Leo had noticed that Kisty was always spending a great deal of time in the control room. However, Leo knew two reasons why Kisty was hiding in the control room one of them was Josh, the other was to keep her reputation as a Kaiba the work mantic attitude. Leo finally decided that Kisty needed to relax, and a day at the pool might help bring her out of that shell.

The sun was shinning, the weather was not too hot but enough to be a good day to play in the pool. Orion had put on a pair of red trunks, Josh in green and Kohana wore a simple navy blue swim suit that looked very nice on her but not enough to catch a guy's attention, and Leo wore just a red and black diamond colored trunks. Kisty came out in nothing but shades and a dark blue bikini, she was skinny with abs you could tell she had been working out. She could put Mrs. World to shame. Kisty appearance made Orion and Leo jaws drop; the two boys most almost have nosebleeds. Kisty caught the boys looking at her "what are two looking at?" she asked with a slight

"Nothing" they both said at the same time looking away suddenly.

Kisty sat down on a near by lawn chair, she got out a laptop started working on something just like she would do at the dinner table or in the living room when not in the control room.

Josh would have none of today; he decided it was time to put his plan of giving Kisty a hard time in to action. The lawn chair that Kisty was working in was very close to the pool and all Josh had to do was sneak in behind Kisty and push her into the pool chair, Josh had a very large smirk on his face when he did make her splash into the pool. For a minute, she looked like a cartoon creature her eyes glowed blue and you could swear you could see steam coming out of her ears when she stood up in the pool.

The laptop floated on the surface of the pool like a dead fish, and then it gave puff smoke then sank to the bottom. "DAMN IT JOSH! I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU BEHIND!" Kisty shouted then she stormed off.

"She will come around," said Josh, "It was just a joke besides she deserved it."

Leo headed to control room drying off as he went in to the mansion. Kisty stared at Leo in her chair with a large t-shirt covering her, her hair wet, messy, and untamable. Still fuming about the incident at the pool "We have no time for this Leo," she said, "Why did I convince you to help them?" she asked him.

"Because you're not like your father," he pointed out plainly.

Kisty shook her head, "We should have just flown away, you and I could have done this ourselves, it would save us the time of training," she said mashing her fist on to the control panel missing buttons as it landed.

Leo give a short laugh, "Kisty you honestly think that, look me straight in the eye and tell me, you have no problem with them turning into soul slaves out there. " Kisty could not say it or at least she at that moment looked like she could not.

"Josh just being immature, it just takes time," said Leo trying to sound like Kisty's voice of reason for.

"In case you haven't been paying attention, the Master has the upper hand the whole world is in danger. Tea wants them all to 'adjust' so they are not stressed out. The master has moved his forces around the world destroying it, and we are just having fun," she snapped at Leo.

Leo let out a sigh, "Well miss drill Sergeant," he gave a fake solute, "Even if by some **miracle** and I stress the word miracle we become elite fighters. You realize that we need at least some kind of clue of where the more powerful amulets are, also we have to get your Dad's amulet back remember. If we are to even stand a chance against them, you know what has to be done to return everything back to normal," Leo explained. Kisty rolled her eyes as Leo continued, "They have more powerful monsters then we do, we won't have a snowball chance in Hades, there wouldn't be any hope for the world. You feel like the world is on your shoulders, and you want to do something about it, but you can't I am in the same boat Kisty because this war, this is just about not only saving the world, it also about trying to find your parents, making sure they are alive or if they were turned in soul slaves. Don't forget they lost their parents too, we all did."

Kisty shook her head, "Orion and Kohana still have there mother, it's just you me and Josh that are the orphans," she said looking at the controls.

Leo nodded, "Doesn't make a difference they all lost someone, also don't you think for a moment that maybe the reason Josh is taking all his aggravations out on you is because he lost his parents," he said. "Maybe Kisty, you need to take a look at the bigger picture of the problem right now," said Leo as he walked away from the door of the control room leaving Kisty alone as the door shut upon him leaving. Kisty put her hand under her chin and sat in her chair.

Tea was sitting at dining room table there was a huge mess a few piece of paper and books everywhere it as she was studying for a test. Except she was studying what information she had on the location of the amulets they were going to need to fix this whole situation. They needed to bring that blue eyes amulet to their side to have a small chance to end it. However, there was little information on the amulets to begin with and the only way to get more was to break into Kaiba Corp's main building in Domino to get it from Alexandra Kaiba's files off the computer.

Josh and Orion were playing a game of Marco polo while Kohana sat at the side of the pool kicking the water with her feet. Leo walked out and sat next to the little girl, "Why aren't you playing with them?" he asked, "I thought you liked being included when they played or did anything for that matter?"

"Orion and Josh are in the deep end and I can't swim that, and to be honest I don't feel like playing kid games anymore," she answered looking at the water kicking it with her feet.

Leo sighed, "You wish to still be child, huh?" he asked sticking his feet in the water next to Kohana.

"Partly, but this whole thing of waiting, waiting here while people are dying out there I can feel it I can almost hear their screams. I know what's happening even if Kisty doesn't say to us it's why she tries so hard." Kohana said, "But, we get to sit here like spoiled kids and enjoy the fact that we have missed a large part of this war that our parents had try hard to hide it so we can be normal, but instead of training we are taking a vacation so much for being the world's only hope. How is adjusting suppose to make training easier it should be hard right from the beginning, no battle plan, no strategy, no training, making us the worst rag tag team of kids to save the world ever."

Leo raised an eyebrow at Kohana; he had never heard the girl speak like that before in fact, he only thought when she wanted to get involved hanging with them, so that she wouldn't feel she would be left out as she was on most of the group's activities except duel monsters. However, he saw it was now more then that, Leo thought it was funny how war changes people "Maybe you should go tell Kisty this," said Leo.

Kohana shook her head, "She doesn't want to listen to me, she only cares about getting her family back together after what happened to her uncle," she said. "Believe it or not Leo, she actually opened up to me once after my duel with me, she thanked me for beating her, because she could focus with her mother with some work that was important. It didn't really hit me what she meant that day, but I do now it was this place it was the war."

Leo let out a sigh, "Kisty isn't as selfish as you think she is, Kohana, if you look close enough you can see that she is human being just the rest of us," he said.

"How would you know, Leo? Huh, she is a spoiled rich snob, who thinks her father is the king of the world. The only reason she quit was because she lost to Kohana plain and simple, also she went to become the heir of Kaiba Corp. She is has always treated us like dirt even now barking orders all the time like she is the leader or something, " said Josh suddenly overhearing Kohana and Leo.

"You have no idea what she has been through," said Leo sounding enraged, "to be honest I am starting to think that we should of left you all in Domino and gone right to the airport. Did you know it was her, which convinced me to find you all and save your lazy asses? What you all have failed to realize is what she has risked for all of you. Right now she is giving you all this time to adjust to living like this, instead of throwing you all into training, I did not say it when the discussion when Tea said that we might just want to wait a bit before jumping in, I stayed quiet but not anymore. It is true we are at war, and it is best you that you cope with everything otherwise and you will go crazy you lose your self. You all are fortunate enough not been through what she has been repeatedly. As I recall it were your parents that did not want you in this war in the first place. Instead, you decided to take out all your anger at her, be mad at your parents for keeping such big secret from you. Orion, and Kohana been told about this already now but Tea and Yugi did not want them involved either. Yet here we are fate has a strange of humor huh. I only was pulled into this mess because my mother was killed by Zore right in front, of me and now he is dead thanks to your parents and Yugi. My dad did not want me to die for revenge but I could not even save my own dad that night too. So believe me when I know how it feels to lose everything I have lost everyone except two things and to be honest I think I am already losing both. I do not understand why you cannot cooperate with Kisty. Josh, you rather beat her down then have her actually try to help you, well congratulations you got your wish she is beaten she is miserable. She in that control room trying to come up with a technological way to beat them rather then doing it the hard way and actually getting us killed by trying to fight back. There is no way of stopping it from spreading around the world eventually they are going to find us then… well I don't want to know what happens."

Kohana's mouth dropped, so did Josh's, as Leo stood up, "Now I am going inside getting dressed and going to the gym to pump some iron you kids are welcome to join me, or continue to play "lets wait for them to find us"" he said walking away.

Josh looked at Orion, "Man I haven't seen him like this since well…since, ever" he said.

Orion nodded his head, "What did I do? I didn't say anything," he said.

Kohana looked at her brother, "That's right you didn't say anything when Josh called her a spoiled brat, when he picked on Kisty the list goes on Orion. She only took us in because we were dragged into this war, we would not even be apart of this war the first place. Orion we are lucky, we have mom, and they do not have anyone, Kisty does not have anyone to help her teach us. Leo and Tea can't really do it because they don't have enough information, all they know, is how to use the armors not master them," she said.

Josh looked at Kohana and glared, "You're taking their side now, you want to side with a Kaiba and Leo? Kisty never treated us like people Kohana even on the dueling field," he said.

Kohana glared at Josh, "Well perhaps you want to join 'the masters' evil forces maybe they have an opening, the Kaiba family may be jerks but those petty things don't matter anymore, when we are at WAR. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go join Leo in the gym, I may be the small but I **will** become stronger so watch me," she said.

Josh's mouth dropped, "DID she just say that?" he asked.

Orion nodded his head, "My little sister is being brutally honest, I don't like the situation anymore then you do Josh, but we have to face the facts, we are going to have to learn weather we like it or not," he said.

"What! Not you too, oh Orion you were the level headed one, I thought you were my bro in this," said Josh.

Orion let out a sigh and put his hand behind his head, "Josh, maybe it's time to put that grudge aside for a while at least until this is all over. So what if Kisty kicked your butt along time ago and humiliated you in front of millions on TV then quit the moment she lost to Kohana. As I recalled Kohana has beaten you a dozen times over in front of both our families, yet you hold no anger against her for it. Which do you think matters the more complete strangers or your own family?" he asked getting out of the pool.

Josh just looked at the water of the pool as Orion climbed out dried off and headed towards the mansion.

Kisty was looking at the screen from the control room she had been watching the whole thing from a security camera and microphone that was placed in a near by statue. "Orion, wait up," said Josh shortly after his friend exited the pool.

"Hurry up, then," Orion, said stopping at the door to the mansion.

Pushing button the panel turning off the screen in front of her, Kisty put her arms back on the control panel since they had been under her chin, letting out a long sigh. "I told you they would come around," said Leo from the doorway, "All they needed was a little push."

Kisty looked over at Leo and back at her screen, "You might want to get down to the gym, before they realize you were watching me spy on them," she said then looked out the corner of her eye at him giving a small smile and smirk as she went to type something into the computer.

"Oh by the way I came up with a name for our rag tag team," said Kisty

"A name?" he asked surprised, "I didn't know you went to the comic book way of thinking?"

"Yes well I think we should be called the 'elite guardians'," said Kisty

"A little over the top isn't it"

"Maybe but I think it's a proper name, we have the elite duel monsters champions, one dungeon dice champ, and maybe one with possible person with potential," Kisty said with a small smirk. Leo caught that the possible potential person was Josh that Kisty was mentioning.

Leo nodded his head and headed towards the gym, which was in the basement. The gym was large as a basketball gym with weight equipment, row machines, bench pressing machines with assistance lifts, and other machines. Leo cracked his neck, went over to a row of weights, and started to set up a bench press. Orion, Josh, and Kohana joined him shortly and soon they were all working out on the machines that were set up for them.

Kisty walked down to the gym and looked at all of them after an hour she went upstairs and came back a few minutes later with a chart like poster, "I figured this might help you guys make your own workouts," she said taping it up to the wall.

Orion who had been bench pressing with Josh as his spot, Orion looked over at Kisty, "Thanks," he said after putting the bar back on the stand and whipping the sweat off his face with a towel. Kisty nodded her head and headed back upstairs, as Josh shook his head, "Stop staring man, let's get some more weight on these things," Josh said slapping Orion on the arm.

Leo chuckled as he helped Kohana set up the row machine, "it so obvious my brother has the hots for Kisty, he just too immature to say anything," Kohana whispered to Leo.

Leo smiled, "He isn't the only one that likes her, you keep that on the down low alright," he said as he put the setting for beginners.

Tea came out of the dining room as Kisty came out of the gym, "I think I found something, but the information is incomplete, but it's better then nothing," she said to Kisty.

Kisty turned and looked at Tea, "Which part?" she asked.

"The vault where your mother kept the amulets and her research, I found some information on the ones she found already, however the location is unknown. I have a feeling we won't be hidden for long if they manage to…" Tea trailed off.

"I know where they are located sadly that will probably be the first thing we have to do after amulet training." Kisty said, "I didn't have this place built just to protect us, but hide a few amulets as well, but the ones we have here should help a bit when it comes to training only for the vault we are going to need some better ones."

Tea's mouth dropped, "Which kinds?" she asked.

"Sadly it's amulets of common types a lot of the weaker monsters were reproduced so we have plenty of them. I think the silver fang amulets might help a bit," said Kisty.

"Silver Fang, that's a wolf," said Tea in a bit of a shock.

"Yes it better nothing I suppose, we have the ninja ones which perfect for a sneaky job like this, but if we are going to be a team then being a group of wolves should make it easier," said Kisty heading to the control room and shutting the door behind her and sitting down in the chair. "Computer, I need to find my mother's vault, start a search for it at Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp make sure it's not in one of those building first," she said, "This is going to take a while to find the files, but it's a start."

Meanwhile in the town of Domino, The Master watched in the distance as the town turned into his liking "Look at it my darling, a marvelous sight if I do so myself" said the Master, "It's fallen, and the city has become nothing more than sand and ruins, it's exactly like my home land," said Master sounding little giddy.

The Master's queen came forward on his right side she put a hand on his shoulder in the other hand she was holding a strawberry milkshake, "Yes my love it's just like I…we imagined it," she said with an evil grin, "But what are we going to do my husband? This world is foolishly trying to fight against us," she said.

"Ha! those humans never learn, weapons are useless against us, only the magic of amulets can harm us now, and there isn't anymore resistance since I know the teens will never have enough strength to fight back," said the Master. The Master turned and looked behind him, "Anyway our Generals will do the all dirty work for us if they ever try to come back, and you my queen will have command over the Generals, after all it was your idea," he said.

The Master's queen giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Oh! I love it my king!"

The master smiled "You Dragon General get up here." The master said sharply.

A tall armored dragon with white scales for plates of armor and a helmet with glowing with dark colored eyes, stepped forward and bowed at the Master and his wife, "What is it your commend my Master," he said in a deep voice.

The Master smiled, "Never in 5000 years would I think those words would come out of his mouth," he said then turning. "I want you to take the other generals and assign them each a group of soul slaves, the best ones you can find in this rubble, you know what do with the weaker ones, make them expendable to say the least. I want you to fortify and find the place which Alexandra Kaiba, hid the amulets she found, when the children come, they will be stepping into a trap, destroy them but leave my son alive, no mistakes," he said.

"Yes Master," said the dragon with his eyes for a spit second turning blue then falling back into darkness.

"Oh, wait there is one more thing," said the Master's wife with a wicked smile, "Take former general Mokuba with you, I think it is time he makes up for his mistake of letting his niece get away," said the master's wife.

The Dragon General nodded his head and left the room, the master looked at his wife "You know they are not going along right after what happened between them?" he said to her.

The wife smirked, "My dear it that doesn't matter, I have their dark amulets under my control," she let her hand connect with his cheek. "You just worry about ruling our new empire and turning the world back to our ancient time, me and the generals are going have little **fun**," when she said fun she winked at him then began to walk away. "You slave! Get me another milkshake, if it isn't outstanding your head will roll," she ordered a random slave who was a zombie monster type.

The Master smiled and looked again at the burning city "Soon it will, being." he said.

-

A few weeks later

"I got our first 'quest' for the elite guardians," said Kisty coming into the gym with a box in her hands.

Kohana smiled, "Really what is it?" she asked.

Kisty shook her head, "Sadly Kohana your going to sit this out its too dangerous, but don't worry you will be in the next one," she said.

"Figures," said Kohana, "I have been jumping through hoops for nothing then?" she asked.

"No you will get to use that training in a few days, we actually have two jobs," said Kisty who looked at Tea, "I found the location of my mother's vault it's at Industrial Illusions in Domino, however there is some bad news," Kisty let out a sigh. "Apparently the Master has been turning the world into a giant version of Egypt from 5000 years ago, in about a month the world we used to know won't exist and it all started in Domino which is where the vault is."

"So I don't see that could be a problem," said Josh, "And who said that we agreed on that name for us anyways sounds really too super heroish for me why can't we be called, "Super studs!" Josh said making a manly pose flexing his arms.

Kisty, Orion, Leo, and Kohana sweat dropped at Josh, "Josh how many times do I have to say this? I AM NOT A STUD!" said Kohana in Josh's ear very loudly, "Besides Elite Guardians is a good name, elite means the best try looking at a dictionary sometime and working that muscle in your head."

Leo and Kisty giggled, "I thought it meant special class," said Josh in defense.

"You belong in the 'stupid class' Josh," said Kisty in a mean voice.

Orion and Leo looked at Josh knowing a fight was about to break out, Tea had just joined them in the gym, which was lucky for everyone else. Tea looked at Josh, "Ah, so what would be the problem exactly?" said Josh.

"Domino is where the vault, the city is a base for them is we are stepping into enemy territory" Tea said, "So before you guys start having a huge argument again lets focus on the problem at hand."

"Domino everything in it, has turned into Ancient Egypt, well I don't see a problem." said Josh

Tea looked at Kisty who only let out a sigh and sweat dropped.

(Sweat drop is the anime reference that I use instead of saying sigh also it is used in anime a lot when Joey goes on a rant or says something kind of funny/dumb)


End file.
